


The Greyhound Bus Terminal Utility Closet Guild

by Steadfxst



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Closet Sex, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Prompt:“I’ve never joined the Mile-High Club, but I am in the Greyhound Bus Terminal Utility Closet Guild."





	The Greyhound Bus Terminal Utility Closet Guild

**Author's Note:**

> Quote comes from an excerpt of _Stephen Colbert's Midnight Confessions_

“Stephen, wait—your hand is—”

“Ouch!”

“See. I told you this wouldn’t work. It-It’s too cramped.”

“Wait, put your foot up there.”

“I don’t think— _Ohhhhhh!_ ”

“Fuck, Jon, that’s—”

“Yeah. Stephen, that’s fucking—”

“Shh, shh, wait. I think I heard the doorknob jiggle.”

“Stephen, it was just my foot on the bucket. You're hearing things.”

“Jon, really!”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Can you take your hand off my mouth now?”

“Sorry.”

“ _Ahhhhhh_.”

“You feel so good, Jon. Do you know how much I think about this?”

Jon giggles.

“You think about us fucking in a Greyhound station broom closet?”

“Greyhound station, the office, my bed, your bed. I’m not picky.”

“Jesus.”

“What?”

“I just—When you talk like that, my brain kind of—”

“—Goes to mush?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Stephen, I’m close.”

“Y-yeah,” he stutters. “Me too.”

“Is it cheesy if I?”

“No, god. Jon. You never have to worry about that.”

“I know, I know.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“'M close, Stephen.”

“Almost. Almost.”

“ _Gah_ , fuck!”

“God, Jon. Jon, I—”

“ _Stephen!_ ”

“Mmmmphhhhh…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Hey, Stephen?”

“Y-yeah?”

“That was, like, great and all…”

“But?” Stephen asks.

“Can we maybe do this again sometime, but maybe like—”

“—Not in a semi-public utility closet?”

“Not in a semi-public utility closet, right.”

Stephen grins.

“That all depends on where we are the next time I find you irresistible.”

Jon blushes.

“Then I’ll try to appear less alluring until we get to the hotel.”

“Not possible, Jon. Not even a little.”


End file.
